Skyshrine: The City of Dracur
| adungeons = Skyshrine: The Forbidden City of Dracur| ainstances = * Covenant District * Covenant District (Challenge) * Covenant District (Solo) * Lyceum of the Recondite * Lyceum of the Recondite (Challenge) * Lyceum of the Recondite (Solo) * Dracur Prime * Dracur Prime (Challenge) * Dracur Prime (Advanced Solo) * Skyshrine: The Underdepths Raid * Dracur Prime: Sevalak Awakened * Skyshrine: Betrayal in the Underdepths * Dracur Prime: Vyskudra the Ancient | instance = Public| uid = 680| altname = | timelines = Skyshrine Timeline| image = Dracur.jpg| caption = | harvestnodetier =| }} Lore Geography Travel To get to Skyshrine, you must first use a Globe from any dock or travel by griffon tamer to go to the dock of Thurgadin (a city in the Great Divide). Once you land on the Thurgadin dock, there are two griffon tamers when you land on this dock; after arriving on the Thurgadin dock, locate the other griffon tamer and hail them to travel to the The Withered Lands. *The first time you enter The Withered lands you will not have access to travel quickly by hailing the a Combine horse trainer at the Mount Station. You must manually travel this zone to add each Mount Station (the first time) and the journey is loaded with "aggro" both on the ground and in the skies. :*If you have already visited the Mount Stations, hail the trainer and select Alivan as the station. *When you arrive in Alivan, locate the landing pad for the drake trainer and fly to Skyshrine. Map Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Covenant District | 90-92 | Group | Instance | 1 hour |- | Covenant District (Challenge) | 90-92 | Group | Instance | 1 hour |- | Lyceum of the Recondite | 90-92 | Group | Instance | 1 hour |- | Lyceum of the Recondite (Challenge) | 90-92 | Group | Instance | 1 hour |- | Dracur Prime | 90-92 | Group | Instance | 1 hour |- | Dracur Prime (Challenge) | 90-92 | Group | Instance | 1 hour |- | Skyshrine: The Underdepths | 90-92 | Group | Instance | 1 hour |- | Skyshrine: The Underdepths (Challenge) | 90-92 | Group | Instance | 1 hour |} Raids ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | | 92 | Raid x4 | Instance | 2 days |- | | 92 | Raid x4 | Instance | 2 days |- | | 92 | Raid x4 | Instance | 2 days |} Adjacent Zones | Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | The Withered Lands | 90-92 | Down |Speak to the covert shadow-talon drake at |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |} Quests *Skyshrine Timeline - Solo Timeline Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |}